Numbers
Numbers is a single player level in Call of Duty: Black Opshttp://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ The setting of this map is also featured in the First Strike map pack. Overview The level takes place in Kowloon, Hong Kong http://g4tv.com/videos/49142/Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops---Kowloon-Single-Player-Exclusive/?quality=hd. It involves torturing Dr. Daniel Clarke, a prisoner, as Hudson along with Grigori Weaver, something the player does himself with context-sensitive commands. When torturing Clarke, the player will smash a glass window, place a shard from it in the mouth of Clarke, and proceed to punch his jaw twice. After the torture scene, the Spetsnaz discover their positions and the player will have to escape the area through apartment buildings and across rooftops. One part in the mission, the protagonists come across a weapons cache behind a fridge after Weaver and Clarke push it out of the way. Raining and lightning from a thunderstorm set for the mood of this mission. As they fight through the rooftops, the player continues to interrogate Clarke. As they attempt a large jump, Clarke begins to slip and is saved by the player. Hudson asks about the "numbers" and Clarke begins to explain but is shot in the head. Hudson lets Clarke's corpse fall into the Kowloon street. Hudson falls through one of the canopies, with enemies closing in on his position. Friendly agents then arrive in a van and kill the enemies, allowing Weaver and Hudson a quick getaway. Weaponry Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons cz75.png|CZ75 w/ Dual Wield Found In Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons kiparis.png|Kiparis (With or without Dual wield) Menu mp weapons spas.png|SPAS-12 Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 (With or without Dual wield) Menu mp weapons spectre.png|Spectre G11menu.png|G11 Menu mp weapons hk21.png|HK21 Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Menu mp weapons psg1.png|PSG1 Menu mp weapons rpg.png|RPG Menu_mp_weapons_china_lake.png|China Lake Menu mp weapons grim reaper.png|Grim Reaper TheThundergunNumbers.jpg|The Thundergun can be obtained Transcript Numbers/Transcript Trivia *This mission title and MW2's Exodus are clear reference to the Bible's first five books, or Pentateuch, namely: Genesis, EXODUS, Leviticus, NUMBERS, and Deuteronomy. *This is the only mission where the character(Hudson) does not have any primary weapon, and will have to pick up one from either fallen enemies or from Clarke's armory. *There are two ways to exit this mission after encountering some Spetsnaz: either you walk directly to the van or do a U-turn and proceed to Clarke's corpse. *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player participates in torture instead of being tortured themselves. *The entire torture sequence is skipped if the game is censored. *During the torture scene, if the player doesn't hit the required prompt within 20 seconds, the game will automatically perform the action for them. *The level has many references to Action films mostly John Woo's. These references include the heavy rain, the fast paced speed of the level as well as the vast amounts of dual weapons. Also there are several moments where you are able to shoot in midair while jumping across buildings in slow motion while birds fly past. In fact, this style of film is sometimes referred to as "Hong Kong action cinema". *The chase between the Spetsnaz and Hudson and his team in Kowloon City references to the Black Lagoon anime, where Caxton and his Grey Fox black ops unit is being pursued by the vengeful ex-FARC terrorist and current maid Roberta as well as the ex-Spetsnaz unit and mafia Hotel Moscow within the streets and rooftops of the fictional Thai city Roanapur in the anime's third OVA. *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying "The Triads are here to kill me!" *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". This resembles Cpl. Keith's insult to LaRouche, "Whatever you say, Frenchie," in Call of Duty 3. *Near the first weapons cache, there is a calendar and Chinese zodiac next to the fridge. The calendar portrays a monkey as the largest image, suggesting it was the year of the monkey. *When Black Ops was still in development, Treyarch stated that the torture scene was going to be with sensibility commands and that the player would be able to decide to put the glass in Clark's mouth or hit him in the windows. In the final game, the player can only put the glass in his mouth and punch him. *There are several glitches in this level, and the are a follows: :*There is a glitch in the beginning of the level where the player is going up the ladder to escape the Nova 6, if the player watches Weaver go up the ladder, sometimes he will keep on going and go right through the roof, as if there were still ladder there, but after the leap of faith, he is with the player again. :*Another glitch occurs is when either Weaver or Clarke doesn't follow after going down the pipe and you will just end up to the place after you kill the Spetsnaz in a slow-mo while sliding down the roof. This can be resolved by committing suicide or restarting the mission. :*There is another rare glitch in which Clarke would disappear so when the player gets to the door he won't be there to unlock it so the Spetsnaz will keep coming until the player dies. :*There is a rare glitch where while walking across the wires and killing the two enemies below, and then sliding down the nearby roof killing the four enemies, the game will not progress. :*Also, there is a glitch when Clarke is unlocking the door. If the player dies when he is figuring out the number, when he respawns, there may be a glitch where the player will be holding nothing (similar to noclip mode) and periodically shifts position randomly. Even if the player dies, they will just lie on the floor, and the enemy will just stand there. After Clarke unlocks the door (when he says so in the dialog) the enemies will die, and Weaver will appear standing in front of the player. The pause menu is not accessible, so the only way is to close Black Ops from the task manager, or by shutting the game down manually at the menu for the console versions. :*There is a rare glitch after Clarke is killed. During your escape with Weaver by jumping from rooftops from great heights; if you die at anytime during this part; the player could respawn in air during the leap of faith with Weaver and die again, but the player can live if they move their control stick/keys towards the ledge. :*A glitch confirmed on the Wii is sometimes Clarke will die earlier in the mission, but the subtitles/dialogue exists, as does everything else that Clarke does. In fact, the green friendly indicator and Clarke's name appear where he should be, but he isn't there. *At the end of the level when the player is escaping across the rooftops, Weaver says "...need immediate extraction," but the subtitles read "distraction". *It is possible to obtain a Thundergun in this level as an Easter Egg from Treyarch, like the Ray Gun was in "Little Resistance." This time, the Thundergun is available for the Wii version. This can be obtained by rupturing all the Nova 6 gas canisters at the beginning of the level (made simple by tossing grenades). You'll know you did it right if you hear a loud noise and the ground begins to shake. Once this is done, quickly run to Clarke's research area, to the right of where he was interrogated. There will be a tape recorder/player on the desk. There will be a black tape in the recorder, which can be taken by pressing the action button/key momentarily. After this is done, run quickly to the ladder as the Nova 6 will fill the room and kill the player if not escaped in time. After you leap onto the mattress to escape enemies and after Clarke opens the room full of weapons, go into the room and turn left and go straight towards the wall. There will be a tape recorder just like the one on Clarke's research desk. This recorder can be activated by holding the action button momentarily. If the process had been done right, a series of strange beeps and static noises will emit from the recorder. Once the "Numbers broadcast" sound plays, the Thundergun will appear on the wall above the recorder. Hold the action button to obtain it. When you slide down the pipe ( where the two enemies are waiting at the bottom) your ammo for all weapons will automatically be fully restored, so don't feel the need to conserve your ammo up until this point. When using the Thundergun, the soldiers the player encounters make the same sounds as the zombies when they attack in Nazi Zombies. *This level has most of the classified or last unlocked weapons from multiplayer, the G11, the PSG1, the CZ75, the China Lake and the Kiparis. The rare Grim Reaper can also be found on this level. *The music that is played at a certain point in the level is also the spawn music for the faction Op 40 in multiplayer. The track is called Rooftops. *The player can unlock the achievement Double Trouble in this level by using only dual weapons found during the level. This starts at the beginning, as the Hudson spawns with dual CZ75's. Dual Kiparis's and dual PM63's can be found in all armories that Clark opens, and, given the number of enemies that wield the Kiparis, ammo should be plentiful. *In Dr. Clarke's weapon stash, on the left side, there is a lightning arrow behind the counter just like in Nazi Zombies. It is not casual, as it's the place the Thundergun spawns in. *If the player looks to the left of where Clarke was being tortured during the introduction, on the windows, they can see that he has scribbled various numbers and math equations on the glass. Also, just before the Spetznaz assault, odd numbers and shapes of various languages are written on his face during the close-up, but disappear after Weaver alerts the player. *When interrogating Clarke, you can see what looks to be a Spetsnaz operative run across the rooftop of another building in the distance. Weaver then begins to look worried, insinuating the Spetsnaz attacking except on the Wii you can not see the Spetnaz operative *There is no lightning on the Wii version. *The window the player breaks is actually already broken. The glass appears as they punch the window. *This is the only mission in the'' Call of Duty series where you play as an American with British and Russian allies. *The plane that flies overhead bears the same livery as the planes in "The Hornet's Nest." *Some enemy AIs in this level bear a striking resemblance to Sonny Puzikas, a former Spetsnaz operator consulted by Treyarch about his experiences. Players may recognize this as Puzikas was featured in two episodes of Deadliest Warrior on Spike, representing the Spetsnaz. *The player can see a Ballistic Knife in the weapon room, however, it cannot be used. *Clarke's lucky number is 7. This is the 7th mission in the campaign of the 7th Call of Duty game. *Hudson and Weaver seem to be wearing similar clothing to the Urban Black Ops character models, Hudson is wearing the Scavenger outfit while Weaver has the Lightweight outfit. *This level has similar characteristics to Modern Warfare 2's missions "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest". These include an interrogation at the start, large leaps, sprinting over rooftops and fighting in residential areas. *The Dragunov and the PSG1 can both be found equipped with an IR Scope. However, they are not recommended, due to the mostly close-quarter-combat style of the level design. *In the weapon stash, there are two CZ75's in between the Spectre and the Dual PM-63's. However, these pistols cannot be used, as the player already has dual CZ75s. *In the weapon's cache, you can turn off the music by shooting right in the screen of the TV. Knifing it works, too. *In the beginning of the mission when the Spetsnaz unleash Nova gas, if the player does not climb the ladder, then he will die from the Nova. *Dr. Clarke's statement "I'm already a dead man" may be a reference to the 007 James Bond film 'The World is not Enough', in which the main antagonist says that he cannot be killed because he's "already dead." *At the part of the level where you slide down the pipe there will be enemies on a rooftop above, shooting down at you. If you shoot them, they may fall off the roof and get tangled in the cords and wires below and be suspedned in the air. *At the end of the level when you pick up the CZ75, you can be shot by Spetsnaz soldiers but the bullets can sometimes seem to come from behind. *This is one of very few ''Black Ops missions not to feature the AK47. *Somehow, Clarke can still speak normally, even though Hudson punched him in the face with glass, which should have made it harder to speak. *This is the only campaign mission to feature fish in breakable tanks. *Sometimes, when Clarke is running from the Spetsnaz, he will sound like Reznov.This is because Reznov and Clarke are voiced by the same person. Gallery dr clarke punch.JPG|Dr. Clarke being interrogated. numbers gmplay.JPG|Hallways in apartments. Numbers rooftops.JPG|On the rooftops of the apartments. Weapons.jpg|Weapons Cache. Clarke get shot.jpg|Death by headshot. Numbers intel.jpg|Intel unlockable References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels